


Pushing too hard

by SkinnyElephant



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 'edge', 'red' - Freeform, Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Missing someone, New Job, Papyrus pushes, Past Fights, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, airports can either make people really happy or really sad, communication problems, papyrus is happy for sans, papyrus wants whats best for sans, sans gets pushed, sans wants whats best for papyrus, theyre the only universe in this story, underfell brothers - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:59:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: Sans gets a letter in the mail about a job offer.Papyrus is less than thrilled.





	Pushing too hard

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time sadly. Two jobs right now and I'm so tired all the time. 
> 
> My laptop recently broke so I'm on mobile lol
> 
> This was something I wrote, wasnt happy with, recently found and published. I have a ton of stuff that I just never get around to posting. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Papyrus' bedroom hadn't changed much since coming up to the surface. The dark curtains still drawn, the dresser scratched; evidence of a fit he must of thrown. His bed had upgraded, from the mattresses that fell into the dump to a queen sized bed that allowed him and his height to roll around during one of his restless nights.

The walls were white, out of character sure, the curtains and bed spread matched. Both a dark red crushed velvet. He only used the bedspread to keep him room looking well put together, underneath the duvet he kept his childhood blanket. The one that saved him from cruel monsters hiding under his bed to the nightmares he would sometimes have.

Currently, he lay on top of his perfectly made bed. One leg drawn up while the other lay flat. Shoes discarded along with his socks somewhere near the door left his feet bare. His toes curling into the fabric and resting in the cool touch.

One elbow propped his head up higher on his mountain of pillows. The other hand extended towards the ceiling, open palm reaching as if in search for something. The fingers repeatedly closed into a soft fist and opened again. Feeling the way each bone moved and scraped against one another. 

Until he scowled, closing his fist tight and letting the hand fall hard to his side, his head turning to watch it fall. His face was drawn tightly, it showed disgust and hate. 

Watching his closed fist slowly release showed the marks left by his claw like fingers in his palm. His expression dipped from disgust to a confusion and then an anxious stare blankly at the wall to the left of his bed. 

His eyes faded in and out on the empty wall, his vision become less and less focused the longer he stared. His mind ran a mile a minute trying to defend his earlier actions but came up with nothing.

Choosing to no longer mope, he flew up and searched his surroundings. Nothing he really had to do protect himself, it had fallen into a bad habit he couldn't break after coming topside.

The mirror sitting on his dresser stood tall and unbroken. The mirror he once had down underground was smashed, papyrus had stupidly thought that his brother had been dusted by a monster from waterfall. Come to find out sans had just been down the road in grillbys. That was the first night sans had been late home from his shift. The first but definitely not the last.

Downstairs, the gentle close of the door signaled sans return from work. The t.v. turned on and sans relaxed into the couch.

Papyrus watches sans melt into the couch. With the door cracked like it was he couldn't see much besides sans sitting on the couch reading the mail. He opened it a tad more to see his brother more clearly but the tiny squeak from the un-oiled hinges grabbed the smaller skeletons attention. Making brief eye contact startled papyrus, like a child getting caught sneaking out, he pulled his door back. Just hearing sans call his name he closed his eyes, hoping that ignoring him would make the awkward situation go away.

"Paps, could you come down here please?" 

Papyrus heard muffled through the door leaving papyrus no room to escape the conversation. Slowly, he opened his door letting the natural light from the open window in the living area invade his room. Opening it just enough so he could sneak through he shut the door again. 

Sans pat the spot next to him on the couch. The mail was strewn across the coffee table, envelopes fell to the floor and bits of teared paper littered the floor by sans feet. Open letters, papyrus watched sans, were stacked in a neat pile.

Taking the free seat by his brother Papyrus sat with his hands in his lap and straight backed, stiff as a board. Sans, doing the opposite, sat slouched curled into his sweater. His hands caught his attention.

After a moment in uncomfortable silence they felt that someone needed to speak.

"Sans I -"

"Paps i just wanted to- "

They both paused, eyes meeting eyes they both Stuttered over words that quickly died out. Papyrus cleared his throat, patting down his scarf. Sans opened his mouth to speak again but papyrus beat him to it.

"I want to apologize, for my behavior. I know that you are busy with work. I just thought it'd be fun to hang out together. You know, like old times.."

The smaller skeleton processed the words, thinking back on 'old times' he knew papyrus meant back when they were kids. Barely able to keep fed. All they had was each other and the few gold sans had picked up somewhere. The memories sans had were of the both of them struggling to eat every day, papyrus crying for medicine that sans was unable to afford and usually watching over his brother as he slept so as not to be attacked in the dead of night. Papyrus remembered sans waiting on him hand and foot when he fell ill, sharing dinners together and watching his older brother take naps during the day.

"Paps, i didn't mean to yell at you earlier. I was frustrated, work called me in on my day off. You'd think the University would have enough people on a Sunday but i guess not" 

Sans chuckled dryly the room went quiet again, but only for a moment. 

"Sans.... what happened? Why did everything change? Why did we drift apart .. we used to be so close." The taller skeletons shoulders dipped, a sad twinge in his voice. His confidence lowered.

Sans thought on this for what felt like hours but the only conclusion he came to was that he had pushed papyrus too hard. He wanted to make sure that papyrus could handle himself in the underground. As papyrus grew stronger he got colder, yelling commands and scolding sans for the things he forgot to do. The naps sans took that papyrus once saw as amusing became a burden.

Papyrus felt like he knew exactly where they went wrong but had to hear it from his brothers mouth. He knew that joining the guard put a strain on their relationship. He had an image he had to keep up, should he show weakness he feared being pulled from his job. That would not only put him in danger, but his brother as well. In public the townsfolk had to see him as hard, and strong. They wouldn't look up to someone who cares for his weak brother. The shouting matches followed them home and played a big hand in tearing up the already strained brother ship.

"I don't know paps..i think.. " sans eyes found the stack of papers on the table once more. "I think we just had different things to focus on, you had the guard and i..."

Papyrus waited for the answer, sighing when it seemed as if his brother wouldn't continue talking.

"I'm sorry" sans met his brothers eyes "I'm sorry i was such an asshole to you, that you had to deal with a demanding, rude little brother. I want to fix this, i want us to be happy again"

"I am happy paps" sans played with the bones of his fingers, looking between his fingers and his brother.

"Are you really sans? Cause this.." he nodded at sans hands "seems more like you're agreeing with me to finish the conversation"

"No paps, i really am! I just.. i got some news" he twisted his fingers around each other, he pulled his shoulders back in a act of confidence but his face showed just how anxious he was.   
"I love you, and i am really happy bro." 

Sans eyes softened when he spoke these words, making quick eye contact with his brother he looked away in embarrassment. His eyes drifted to the stack of papers on the table before them.

"I got a job offer" sans smiled brightly.

Papyrus in awe let his hands fly to his mouth.  
"Thats great sans!! Thats so great!"

"I'd finally be recognized as a scientist. Not some professor!" The more sans spoke about it the more excited they both seemed to get.

"I'm so happy for you!! Where is it? The next Town over?"

The excitement died quickly from sans face, causing papyrus to frown as well. 

"Whats wrong? I thought this was great? Everything you ever wanted? Your dream job?"

Sans clenched his fists on his lap, releasing with deep breaths that he took. 

"It is" he stared down at the floor "its just, the work I'd be doing at the CDC wouldn't allow me to leave for long periods of time. They'd have a room for me in the bunkers. It'd just be me." 

Papyrus opened his mouth to speak when it seemed his brother was finished but was cut off.

"Its across the country pap. They want me to move to the other coast."

Papyrus mind was reeling, the job he so desperately wanted was across the huge country they called their home. Papyrus was scared stiff. He wanted so much for sans to get everything he deserves but He couldn't stop his mind from repeating one thing over and over again. 

Sans was leaving him.

\--

"I think this is a fantastic idea" Papyrus proudly stated. He stood by the door waiting for sans and his luggage. He never knew sans had so much stuff.

Dragging his second and final luggage to the door he scratched the back of his skull with his right hand.   
"Are you sure this is alright? I don't think we've ever been so far apart"

"Nonsense, this is your dream isn't it? This is what you've wanted since we were young!" Papyrus nodded his head to himself in confirmation with his eyes shut and hands on his hips. The open door at his back.

Sans on the other hand felt as nervous as he looked. He lined up his second suitcase with the first. A bag rested over his shoulders and met with his right hip. The tan canvas had stupid pin buttons with jokes written in small text. With his hands in his pants pockets Sans scuffed his feet against the floor and lifted his head to meet eyes with his taller brother.

"You've got me beat there bro" sans tried for a smile but only half his mouth wanted to move, resulting in a terrible grimace. 

Papyrus slammed the door against the wall making the door bounce back, already half way to the car with both of sans suit cases. He hit the unlock button twice so the trunk popped open, allowing the taller to drop the cases inside with a thud.

"HEY!" sans stumbled out the door, tripping over the threshold, making sure to shut the house up behind him. 

"Watch it! My laptop is in there!" He stumbled, and nearly fell had papyrus not been there to catch him, into the back end of the car. Set back on his feet he scratched at the back of his skull.

"It'll be fine, besides you could fix it. Youre smart like that" Papyrus waved the thought off, taking fast steps to the drivers seat of the car, slamming the door shut and turned the key over. Leaving sans in a daze.

"Lets go lazy. You'll be late for your flight"  
Papyrus honked the horn comically, looking back with a smirk.

"Right" sans shook himself from his daze, plopping down in the passengers seat he fiddled with the radio. The jump into the seat made the car drop and then raise again under the pressure.

Papyrus glared in sans direction at the mistreatment of his car. He cleared his throat and shifted into drive.

"What?" Sans laughed "its just a car, you can fix it." 

Papyrus groaned and rubbed at his warm face. Embarrassed that his own words were used against him. He fixed his mirrors, tugged on his seat belt and started down the drive way.

The ride to the airport was filled with jokes and laughter, usually at papyrus expense. Papyrus even put in his share of terrible puns, usually followed by a 'nyeh heh!'. It was the closest sans had felt with his brother since he announced the job offer. 

Their conversation after the announcement became stale and stiff. Each afraid to anger the other with their opinions, until papyrus dropped the rag he used to wash the table down and insisted they converse. Thats when he convinced sans to take this job for he'd never know when another chance like this would arise.

The car did seem to quiet as they pulled into the airports parking garage. Lingering laughter dimmed as they exited the car, leaving the other to their own thoughts. The silence was stifling when they entered the terminal. The airport was full of new arrivals and leaving passengers. People all around them talked, seemingly speaking over others. 

Friends from far away, family returning home. The presence of the strangers were loud and heavy, but the brothers felt like the children in the room. So much to say but no one to listen.

Passing conversations included an uncle returning from a visit with distant relatives, a mother returning from her stay on a naval ship, and a father meeting his long lost daughter for the first time. There was hugging,and kissing, tears of joy and prayer. The smiles on these peoples faces could not grow any bigger. 

Getting closer to the check in the conversations included more heavy topics like a son going off to boot camp, a couple speaking of a funeral they must attend several states over and a friend wishing farewell to another who spoke of money issues and not being able to visit again. Tears seemed to be used as sorrowful goodbyes, hugs lingered and eyes met eyes as if it were for the last time. It was a lot quieter towards the desks, people making the most of the time they had.

Sans saw papyrus head swivel at each conversation. He wished he knew what his brother was thinking, he wished the job wasn't so far away. He purposely slowed his steps so as to savor the time left.

Grabbing his boarding pass from the kind stewardess behind the desk he watched as his luggage moved slowly on the belt behind the wall. Where his cases would meet the cases of all the others flying on the same plane and tossed under in the storage of the flying contraption. The pair stepped to the side so others behind them could check in.

They were silent for a minute, and then another. And another. A cold feeling washed over the both of them, the sort that one feels when having a secret told or getting caught getting into trouble. The feeling was real, this was real; his brother was actually leaving him. They watched as others continued on down to the checkpoint and were scanned. Papyrus had nothing to say that wasn't already hinted at.

"So-" sans cleared his throat, the squeak he made before forgotten as he spoke again.

"So.. this is it" he tried to smile, and find his brothers eyes. When the other didn't look up he frowned slightly and tried again.

"Hey, paps, its alright" he chuckled. He positioned the bag on his shoulder more comfortably. The forced sound grabbed papyrus attention.

"Of course it is!! Why would anything not be?" He coughed into his hand, looking away.

"Are you crying?" Sans teased, he watched the other scrub at his eyes and stand straight.

"NO! WHY WOULD I DO THAT?" he glared down at his brother, watching the smile slip from sans face he sighed.

"I'll send back as much as i can" sans began seriously. Knowing how little time they had left before his plane was called for take off.

"I know i wont need much, just enough to eat and wash up" he scratched at the back of his head again.

"Sans... you know you don't have to do that" was a quiet mumble barely heard amongst the chatter of nearby people.

"I want to. You worked so hard on your own for us down there. I want to help out more as the older brother and not just a lazy pile of bones" he chuckled, holding onto the strap of his bag with a hand.

"You aren't lazy you know" papyrus met his brothers eyes.   
"You have moments where i wish you'd help around the house more and i cant believe you when you say that sock in the living room migrated back to the same spot as it was back underground but you're a lot better than i gave you credit for." 

Sans face softened, he opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by deep voice.

"Hey, if you're gonna catch your flight you have to go through the checkpoint" a man in uniform nodded at sans as he passed by. He waved at the stewardess in greeting.

"I ah.. guess i gotta go then." Sans patted his shoulder bag to his side. And started towards the other officers behind the ropes.

Papyrus watched him walk off, the officers pat him down and he walked through a weird tube that checked him for metal. Seeing sans grab his bag and head down to his gate caused papyrus to move quickly.

"SANS!" he startled the security, a few officers made their way towards the skeleton but not touching him. He waved his arms in hopes of getting sans attention. 

Sans turned and saw papyrus waving over the heads of the officers. He waved back just as papyrus spoke again.

"STAY SAFE BROTHER!! DON'T TALK ILL OF OTHERS! CALL ME WHEN YOU LAND!" 

The officers raised their hands and spoke calmly at papyrus. One grabbed his arm in case anything went wrong. Papyrus face twisted in annoyance, he pulled his arm from the man and turned to leave. Not before he looked back at the checkpoint to see his brother already gone.

He sighed and walked himself back to his car.

\--

Sans made himself comfortable in the waiting area before his plane arrived. Staring at the others around him only kept him occupied for a a small amount of time before he started checking his social media. He told himself he wasn't gonna kill his battery before he got on the plane but watching people had lost his interest too soon.

A message popped up as the announcement that the plane was loading, he received it in line to board. The kid had heard of the news of his new job from his bro. 

'Congratulations. You're off today?' The text read. The text had all sorts of emojis as its signature.

'Yeah, loading now' he typed out, watching the line before him get shorter. He stepped up in time with everyone else. People behind him murmured of what they were to do once they boarded and then landed. Strangers talked to strangers like they were friends. Children made noises and spoke loudly at their guardians.

'What did papyrus say about it? He must be a nervous wreck'

The text made him pause, his thumbs twiddled around the key board before he typed out a response.

Sans was next in line, his ticket got scanned and he hauled up his bag from the floor and started down the small hallway following and being followed by other passengers.

'He was the one to encourage me, said it was ridiculous not to take the job' he replied as the line onto the air craft stopped. He put his phone to sleep and put it half way in his pocket before he pulled it back out to check the time.

Looking down at his messages again after he was seated he saw that frisk was typing. Making himself comfortable he glanced out the window to watch the take off.

\--

Papyrus' night felt years long already. He ignored the fact that he'd only been home for a few hours. He flopped on the couch with a sigh, turning the t.v. on he intended to let his mind go blank.

After hours had passed the house was dark, he felt no need to turn on the lights. He sat before the bright t.v. watching a rerun of one of his favorite dramas. Becoming more tired with each episode he Laid out flat on the couch with his feet hanging off the arm of one side he let himself drift in and out of sleep. Only waking after a particularly loud commercial did he sit up and click the t.v. off. He clinked his jaw a few times and then rose. Gulping down a good sized glass of water he stumbled down the hall to his bedroom.

His bed called to him. Falling onto the duvet face first he turned onto his back and he stared up at the ceiling, unable to sleep again he remembered how empty the house was with his brother was gone. Tears threatened to fall, turning on his side he clutched a pillow to his chest, willing the sadness to leave him. He's never felt so alone in the quiet.

\--

Weeks passed, in hopes of keeping busy he cleaned the house. The floors were scrubbed and then shined. The trinkets about the sitting area were dusted multiple times and the seating steam cleaned. He tended to the garden and With nothing left to clean he found himself in sans' bedroom doorway. 

Upon entering he found it already tidy. He noticed The bed made and the shelves in order. Clothes sat in a basket and not on the floor and the trash tornado was trash-less. Dragging the mop and spray cleaner in he dropped them at the foot of the bed and flopped on the bedspread. 

The bed smelt of sans. Not the greatest scent but still enough to make his soul hurt. He was really beginning to miss his brother. He knew he was the one to push his brother into this but he was wishing he'd been more selfish and asked his brother to stay.

The lack of jokes and loud conversation left him feeling empty. The silence that filled the house choked him up. He pulled his brothers pillow down, curled around it and let tears flow. His cries , turned to sobs. Once he'd let the tears dry on his face, What felt like hours later he was disturbed by a constant ringing. His phone buzzed in his back pocket.

He pulled the device to his face and thought about letting the answering machine pick up until he saw the name. 

He sat up, Wiping at his nose he snorted and answered with a cheery hello.

"Hey bro!" Sans spoke happily into the mic.

"How have you been? Miss me yet?" He laughed to himself.

"NO! why would i? Youre doing great things! Saving human and monsters and the like!" 

Papyrus stood and posed with a hand on his hip nearly tripping on the blanket tangled around his foot.

"How are you doing brother? Have you settled in?" He dropped his pose and brought a hand to his mouth as if he were to chew on nails he didn't have.

"I'm alright paps, had to make some choices i wasn't sure i could make but its all good now. " Papyrus could almost see the shrug he knew his brother made while stating this. 

The line went silent for a moment. An awkward silence came over the both of them, neither knowing what to say.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" papyrus smiled sadly down at the carpet, wishing he could find something more interesting to say. Anything to keep the conversation going a bit longer. If he closed his eyes it was as if he was speaking to his brother face to face.

"Hey paps" sans sounded nervous while he spoke "i think i left something in the trunk, could you check for me?"

Papyrus' eyes shot open in shock and his face grew angry. He scoffed into the phone as he stomped toward the front door.

"Is that why you called me? You forgot your laptop charger didn't you?" He stomped his way out the door before he stopped and remembered to grab the keys. Poking his head back in the door he grabbed the keys off of the key rack and hit the unlock button.

"Honestly sans, i cant believe you" he pushed the unlock button again so he could rip up the hatch. 

"I told you not to..." he watched as the door bounced back "...forget anything...?"

"Hey bro" sans wiggled his fingers in greeting. The trunk was spacious enough that he didnt need to be scrunched up but he laid against his luggage. He hung his phone up and tossed it behind himself in the direction of his luggage.

"Sans... you're here? But how?" He stepped back in shock, his brother crawled out of the trunk, rolling over and falling to the ground with an oof.

"Sans?" He reached out to his brother on the ground. "Why are you here? I thought this was your dream job? Why aren't you there now?"

Sans rubbed at his head, sitting up he grinned at his brother.

"Heh wasn't too much fun. Had to clean my own room and things". He leaned against the back bumper, hunched over with his elbow resting on his knee. He winked an eye and lifted his other hand.

"Besides there was a lack of great and terribleness. Didn't feel like home" he dropped his hand and continued to stare up.

Papyrus, in shock, fell to his knees and grabbed sans up in a hug. Squeezing tighter than he ever thought he would. Sans wheezed at the hug and let his face relax when he returned the hug. He rested his chin on the taller's shoulder, looking over the trees and plants in their yard. Sans heard a near quiet sniff and pat his brothers back.

"Sorry i left bro" his eyes scanned the surroundings then landed on his brothers back. 

"No, I'm sorry i pushed you into this. I should of known you didn't want to go" he pulled back and found sans eyes. "I just wanted you to be happy" 

Papyrus gripped at his brothers sweatshirt, fingers getting tangled in the soft material. 

"I told you, i am happy paps." He dislodged from the hug and rested his hands on his brothers shoulders, using a hand to wipe away stray tears not caught by his sweatshirt. 

"I don't need some fancy job, or money to be happy." He smiled up at his younger brother with a cheeky grin. 

Papyrus smiled in response.

"I'm glad you're home "

A moment of comfortable silence passed before sans spoke again.

"Even though it was a pretty sweet gig. All expenses paid, 40 hours a week, work travel" he sighed sarcastically and then laughed when papyrus made a face. Standing the taller skeleton pointed at the trunk.

"Thats it. Get in were taking you back" he yanked his brother up by the arm and tried to stuff him back into the car.

"Wait paps!!" Sans snorted as he laughed "paps no!"

He was glad to be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Aug, 23, 2018


End file.
